


White Mustang

by keepmeinmind



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional, High School, M/M, gay as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepmeinmind/pseuds/keepmeinmind
Summary: It was a typical Saturday night for Eddie. He had finished dinner with his mother and had made his way back up to his room for the evening. Dinners with his mother were always harsh. It was her constantly insisting how sick he was and how worried she was that he hung out with the losers. He was always concerned how she’d react when he would tell her that he was gay. He was sure his mother would send him somewhere far away to cure his “sickness”. He shook the thought and made his way to his room.





	White Mustang

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this whole thing but I hope you enjoy this short lil Reddie story I whipped out!

It was a typical Saturday night for Eddie. He had finished dinner with his mother and had made his way back up to his room for the evening. Dinners with his mother were always harsh. It was her constantly insisting how sick he was and how worried she was that he hung out with the losers. He was always concerned how she’d react when he would tell her that he was gay. He was sure his mother would send him somewhere far away to cure his “sickness”. He shook the thought and made his way to his room.

Eddie walked into his room that was painted a soft pastel blue and adorned with the proper white furniture to match. Walking over to his record player putting on Lana Del Rey, he placed the needle exactly to the track he wanted, White Mustang. The soft music softly played through the speakers and he walked to his bed and flopped on to the soft mattress. It was something about this song that reminded him of someone, someone who he didn’t want to admit he had feelings for. 

It was high school junior year, when Eddie came to terms with his feelings for the none other, Trashmouth Tozier. Eddie had always known since they were kids that he had more than friendship feelings for Richie. But it took so long to come to terms that he, Eddie, had the strongest feelings for Richie. He dreamed about holding his hand as they walked down the school with no shame as people stared. But his dreams were just dreams. 

Richie was everyone’s crush at school. He had all the girls at his feet worshiping the halls he walked in, and he had all the guys weak in the knees and hoping to steal a kiss in the locker room. Richie has had multiple girlfriends and a here and there guy fling. Each time Richie would bring a new love interest to the table the losers ate lunch at his stomach would drop and would fall silent for the entire lunch period. Eddie had only told one person from the losers club about his feelings for Richie and that was Bill. Every time Richie would bring someone new to the table Bill would be the one to silently comfort Eddie as he placed a hand on Eddies knee and would rub his thumb back and forth reassuring him that everything would be okay.

Eddie lay silently on his bed closing his eyes just letting the music take over his body. Trying to not think of his feelings for Richie he absorbed himself in the music, the soft voice of Lana carrying Eddie away from the present. He began to hum to the soft lyrics as they played quietly throughout his room. As the song had ended he began to hear soft tinks at his window. 

Tink, pause, Tink, pause.

Slowly Eddie rose from his bed there could only be one person doing that, Richie. The last time Richie had come over was the end of sophomore year of High School and it was now senior year. School had gotten hectic with extra curriculars and applying for Universities that Richie hadn’t come over in a long while. Richie had always thrown pebbles at Eddie’s window before scaling the tree that was right by his window to sneak in through Eddie’s window for secret sleepovers since Mrs. K didn’t approve of Eddie being friends with Richie. 

Eddie made his way to his window and looked out and saw Richie was already half way up the tree. Eddie stuck his head out and quietly said “What the fuck are you doing Richie?!”

“Climbing up this tree Eds, what the fuck does it look like?!” Richie quietly said back as he struggled to grab the next available branch.

“You can’t be here my mom will see you!”

“Who said I was here to see you? Mrs. K called in a favor.” Richie said with a little smirk and a wink.

“God you’re disgusting, but really what are you doing here?”

“You up for a little drive?” Richie asked with a tone in his voice Eddie couldn’t quite identify.

Eddie just stared blank faced at Richie who was trying to get his long lanky limbs wrapped around a branch. “Hey Spaghetti I don’t have all night and I am about to fall.” Richie stated as he was beginning to slip.

Eddie contemplated Richie’s offer for a bit and finally gave in as he saw Richie nearly fall causing him to gasp, “Fine, but I pick where we get to go, also don’t call me spaghetti you know I hate it.”

“What ever you say spaghetti man.”

Eddie quickly put on his shoes and slipped a baggy dusty lavender pullover on and quietly snuck down the stairs. His mom was in her usual spot on the couch passed out with the remote in hand. His heart sped up and the fact he was sneaking out to be with Richie. His heart had always picked up the pace when he would sneak out, it always was a good feeling, being rebellious and sneaking out with the friends his mom despised. 

Eddie quietly opened his front door and slipped out to be welcomed to Richie leaning against his white 1986 Ford Mustang SVO. “’Bout time Eds, getting worried you were going to ditch me and I’d have to climb up that damn tree again.”

Eddie just rolled his eyes and climbed into the passenger side as Richie got into the drivers side. 

Richie slid in putting the keys in the ignition and glanced over at Eddie to see him fidgeting with his fingers staring forcefully ahead, clearly his mind was running wild. Richie smiled a little he knew the hypochondriac was always anxious especially when it came to sneaking out. Suddenly Eddie looked over to see Richie still staring at him. 

“Why are you looking at me like that Rich?” Eddie asked with a slight shake to his voice.

“Oh you know just looking at art, gotta say, by far the most stunning thing I’ve ever seen!” Richie said with a slight flirtatious tone in his voice while wiggling his eyebrows.

Eddie’s cheeks burned as he felt the immediate blush creep up his neck to his cheeks. “Shut up.” Was all he could manage to say in the moment.

“So where too hot stuff?”

“The Quarry.” Eddie said almost immediately almost cutting Richie off.

Richie backed out of the driveway of the Kaspbrak residence and headed down the all to familiar roads that they once had biked as kids to the quarry. The ride to the quarry was short as it wasn’t too far from Eddie’s house. Richie parked the car in the gravel not to far from the edge of the quarry. Eddie sat there heart still racing thinking of the remark Richie had made before they left. Was he joking being, you know, typical Richie? Or was he serious? It wasn’t long before Richie was snapping his fingers in front of Eddie’s face, “Earth to Eddie are you there?”

“Yeah sorry, just thinking.” Eddie said almost to quickly.

“Whatever you say spaghetti man.” Richie said slipping out of the car. 

Eddie soon followed and slowly walked to the edge of the quarry and sitting letting his legs dangle. Leaning against his palms he looked up at the night sky to see the stars twinkle in the clear night sky. Staring in awe at how beautiful the night sky was he soon felt the presence of Richie right next to him. Dragged away from the beauty of the sky his attention was brought to Richie. The soft dangly untamed curls that licked the side of his neck, the way his lips curled so perfectly upon his face, and the little freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks. Richie despite his vulgar language was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. From his poor taste in fashion to the chipped painted black nails that adorned him. Eddie’s breath hitched as his thoughts began to drift to what it would be like to feel his skin on his. Richie stared above looking at the night sky Eddie had only been looking at moments earlier. Richie’s eyes shut and he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and opened his eyes to look directly at Eddie.

“Hey Eds, why did we stop sneaking out and having secret sleepovers? I miss that shit.” Richie asked looking into Eddie’s eyes.

“I’m not sure Richie. School? Me being apart of the cheer team and you off doing Richie things?” Eddie responded.

“I guess…” Richie said lowering his head, “but what do you mean by ‘Richie’ things?”

Panic snuck up Eddie knowing he probably shouldn’t have said ‘Richie things.’ “I…uh… I don’t know Rich. Sneaking around with what ever fling was that week?” 

“Oh…” Richie could manage to say with a bit of hurt tanging his voice.

Silence fell between them for a while. Eddie had known they drifted apart the past few years because of him. He shut Richie out every time he had someone new in his life, because he was jealous; he wanted to be the one in Richie’s arms roaming the hallways of Derry high. They were still friends, just not as close as they were. The only time they hung out is if they were with the losers and or if they shared the same class period. Richie spoke up clearing the silence and stopping Eddie’s thoughts, “It hurt you know? You cutting me out, ignoring me every time I was ‘interested’ in someone, it hurt real fucking bad Eds.” Eddie looked up at Richie and could see tears brimming his eyes. 

Eddie remained silent for a while for quietly whispering under his breath, “Its because I like you rich…like a fucking lot.” 

Richie looked away and took off his glasses so he could wipe away the one fallen tear. Placing the glasses back on the bridge of his nose he reached into the right pocket of his jean jacket to take out a pack of cigarettes. “It doesn’t mean you had to cut me out? Why didn’t you just say something?” He said as he began to light the cigarette he had placed between his lips.

Eddie continued to look at Richie as he lit the cancer stick. Usually Eddie would make a remark about how terrible cigarettes are for the body, but now wasn’t the time. Instead he took the cigarette from Richie’s lips and flicked it over the edge of the quarry. Eddie took Richie’s face in his hands and brought him to his soft lips. The taste of nicotine lay on Richie’s lips from the cigarette he had just flicked over the edge of the quarry, but then tasted of warm cinnamon. 

Richie was shocked at what Eddie had just done. Richie melted and was overcome with emotion and he forcefully kissed back feeling the tears slip from his already shuteyes. Eddie tasted just the way he thought he would, of strawberries and crème. Richie forced his tongue into Eddies only to be greeted with the same response from Eddie. Hot tears streamed down Richie’s face as the kiss became more intense. Richie’s emotions began to overflow as he brought Eddie closer to him breaking the kiss and crying into Eddie’s soft dusty lavender pullover. He could feel Eddie running his fingers through his soft curls as he slowly rocked Richie whispering ‘I’m sorry’ over and over. Minutes passed as Richie began to collect himself and looked up at Eddie to see Eddie too had been crying.

“I’m sorry Richie, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just…. I just didn’t know how to cope with the fact that it wasn’t me in your arms.” Eddie said looking into Richie’s eyes.

Richie remained silent which began to worry Eddie, until Richie spoke up, “Just please don’t do that again, ever.” 

“I promise.” Eddie whispered as he kissed the tear stained cheek of Richie.

The night rest of the night consisted of Eddie and Richie talking about their adventures as kids, the colleges they had been accepted too which luckily for them they chose to go to the same college, and the future. In between kisses were stolen and hands explored skin beneath the star lit sky. It felt like hours had passed before Eddie said that he should get back home.

“You know Eds, you’re pretty damn cute.” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear.

“You know you’re pretty damn cute yourself Trashmouth.” Eddie whispered back stealing another kiss as they walked back to Richie’s white mustang.

Richie drove back to Eddie’s place pulling into the driveway of the Kaspbrak residence. Richie looked over at Eddie who was already looking at Richie with a small smile upon his lips. “So Eds does this make us a thing? Like do I get to go to the highest mountain and scream to the world that Eddie Kaspbrak is my boyfriend?”

Eddie giggled as he brought his palms up to his face to hide his creeping blush, “Whatever your heart desires Rich.” Eddie said placing a soft delicate kiss on corner of Richie’s mouth sneaking out of the passenger side of the car.

“You’re going to regret saying that spaghetti.” Richie said with a wink as he pulled away from Eddie’s house leaving Eddie standing on the porch.

Eddie turned to walk into his house until he heard a loud blare of a car horn travel down the street and hearing Richie scream out the driver’s side window, “EDDIE KASPBRAK IS MY BOYFRIEND!!”

And the white mustang sputtered away with Richie honking and screaming at the top of his lungs.


End file.
